The present invention relates to a control device for controlling a power semiconductor component, wherein the power semiconductor component has at least two voltage-controlled power semiconductor component parts, which are electrically connected in parallel and each have a control connection. The control device comprises at least one driver element which can be used to set respective electrical voltages at the control connections of the power semiconductor component parts. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a power semiconductor component with a control device of this type. Finally, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a power semiconductor component.
Interest is aimed predominantly at power semiconductor components, which can be embodied as converters or as power converters, for instance. Power semiconductor components of this type can be used to operate three-phase machines, for instance. The power semiconductor components can have voltage-controlled power semiconductor component parts which are embodied as an IGBT or MOSFET for instance. To increase the performance of a power semiconductor component, it is known from the prior art to use a plurality of power semiconductor component parts in the power semiconductor component and to connect these in parallel. In order to use the power semiconductor component parts to maximum capacity and at the same time not to overload any of the power semiconductor component parts connected in parallel, it is necessary for the electric current, which flows through the respective power semiconductor component parts during a conducting phase, to be distributed uniformly or achieve balance between the power semiconductor component parts.
Different methods are also known from the prior art, in order to achieve balance of the power semiconductor component parts connected in parallel. For instance, different impedances can be used for balancing purposes. Similarly, what is known as derating of the power semiconductor component parts connected in parallel is known. Moreover, it is necessary to pay attention to as symmetrical a design of the control device or control circuit and supply lines as possible. Depending on the type of power semiconductor component part, it is also necessary to pay attention to a good thermal coupling or decoupling.
Furthermore, it is known from the prior art to provide a temporal displacement of the individual switching pulses of the power semiconductor component parts connected in parallel with respect to one another. This means in particular that one or more of the power semiconductor component parts is/are switched on earlier than the others in the group and thus draw more electric current. The same provisions apply accordingly to the switch-off process of the power semiconductor component parts.
To this end DE 10 2011 006 788 A1 describes a circuit arrangement for a protective device in a system, with electrical energy sources which have variable current and/or voltage parameters. The circuit arrangement consists of at least two fuse channels which are connected in parallel and which each comprise a current measuring device and at least one switch. The fuse channels have defined resistance values of this type, such that a total current is distributed symmetrically between the fuse channels.
It is the object of the present invention to present a solution as to how a power semiconductor component having at least two power semiconductor component parts connected in parallel can be operated easily and more reliably.